Random PruCan
by PaintingColours
Summary: Based off a roleplay, it's a bit cr**y. Enjoy my lovely viewers.


Based very loosely off a Roleplay on Omegle, I was being Canada, it is a PruCan fanfic. And my first Hetalia roleplay. Enjoy. Warning: yaoi, boyXboy.

No, I don't own Hetalia. Do I look like Himaruya to you?

* * *

Prussia was walking down the street late at night. He'd just lost a drinking contest with Russia. "Ouch mein head..." He massaged his throbbing forehead.

Canada was also walking down the street. He'd just been grocery shopping, at 1 in the morning.(lolz) He saw his Prussian friend, who seemed to be in pain. "Gilbert, are you all right?" He asked. "You seem drunk, and hurt. What happened?" Prussia groaned; "Ja, I am drunk. I lost a drinking contest to Russia, and I fell and hit mein head, and now I'm trying to valk home. Except mein house is a long way from here, and I can't ask West to come and pick me up because I lost my phone... and..." He slurred. "Not like West would give a shit anyway..." Canada brushed the loose hair out of his eyes. "I could give you a lift home if you wanted. Or... you could... stay the night at my place... I live nearby," He offered.

Prussia looked up. "Wow, really? Could I stay the night? Danke schon, Matt. You're a good friend in zhe eyes of zhe awesome me." "Yeah... come on, my car's just round the corner. We should get going, eh?" Canada stated, and started walking in the direction of his car.

"Hey, Matt, vhat does zhat curl thing do?" He pointed to the stubborn curl bouncing on Canada's head. "Oh this..." He trailed off. "Ja that" Prussia nodded. "Well, I guess it sort of... functions as a sort of erogenous zone, I..." Prussia poked the curl. Canada turned bright red, which Prussia saw was only just visible in the dim moonlight. He found he had difficulty breathing, and also a strange feeling bubbling up inside him. "I pr-prefer it if people don't t-touch it..." he stammered. "Kesesese!" Canada nodded at his friend's strange laugh.

"Oh hey, is this your car?" Prussia asked finally. "Yeah..." Canada looked through his pockets, which were empty aside from a few coins. Then he felt the hole in his pocket."Oh m-maple!" "Vhat?" Prussia asked. "My car keys! Well, it looks like we're walking..." Canada yelled. Prussia nodded and pulled out a bunch of keys with a maple leaf keyring. "How do you have them?!" Canada was shocked. Was Prussia some kind of magician? "I picked them up on the way to the bar, you must've dropped them. I'm glad they didn't fall into the wrong hands." He said. So, there was an almost perfectly logical explanation. Canada just stared in shock.

"You know, there is one way you could repay me," Prussia said seductively. "What do you mean, Gil?" Canada blinked. And with out warning, Prussia leaned in and kissed him. Full on the mouth. This surprised the Canadian nation. Prussia tugged on his curl, smirking, causing Canada to moan deeply. Prussia took advantage of this and slid his tongue into the mouth of the other, who tasted of maple syrup. Prussia wanted to explore every inch of Canada's mouth. Canada let him.

The kiss lasted a good few minutes, until Prussia pulled away. Canada caught his breath. "Well, that was... You taste of beer, by the way, considering you've just been down the bar for four whole hours." He stated. "You taste of maple syrup, considering you eat so much of it." Prussia replied. "Well, we should get going." They both got in the car, and Canada started it. He drove off and Prussia stuck his feet out the window. "Are you sure that's safe, Gil?" He asked warily. "Of course it is. I do it all the time, and I still have both my awesome legs, don't I?" Prussia laughed. Canada nodded and sighed.

The traffic slowly came to a halt. The lights were red... again, for roadworks, there'd been a lot of them things lately. Canada turned the radio on, the song was 'Canadian Idiot' which America always played just to piss him off, so he changed the radio station. Prussia started to nod off. Canada flicked through the channels. Taylor Swift. Shit. Prussia was mumbling in his sleep. "Gilbird... get back here..." Canada giggled and looked out the window. "Gilbird, get back on mein awesome head..." The lights were still red. Canada fiddled with his glasses. His friend was running in his sleep. It was all the Canadian nation could do not to laugh out loud.

"Russia." Prussia half-yelled. Russia? "Russia, give Gilbird back." Canada nodded. Someone in the car behind shouted and threw a cupcake at their car. Canada realized the light had turned green and drove off, swearing under his breath. I mean, who throws a cupcake. Honestly.

When they got to Canada's house, Prussia was still asleep. Canada got out and unlocked the front door, while careful not to wake the 'Prussian' or his brother. He flopped down on the couch then sighed, remembering Prussia was still in the car. He strolled back outside, stopping to look at the moon. It was full, and glowing silver. Beautiful, Canada thought to himself.

He got to the car and scooped Prussia up in his arms, again careful not to wake him. He looked so cute when he was asleep! He brought his friend inside and carefully laid him down on the couch. Prussia snored slightly, Canada giggled a little and started stroking Prussia's cheek, it was in Canada's nature too, and it felt so right to do, it was natural and he didn't want to stop. Randomly, without thinking, he leaned in and softly kissed Prussia's cheek. "Je t'aime, Gilbert..." He whispered almost absent-mindedly. "Ich liebe dich," Prussia seemed to murmur. Canada smiled.

* * *

Ok. Bad slashfic is bad. I'm bored and tiredLets go to sleep now zzz.


End file.
